Final Fantasy X0: Jecht's Story
by Mtbanger
Summary: [Formerly Final Fantasy X0: The Fathers Story] We know Tidus's story, we know Yuna's story, but how about the story that started it all? This is Jecht's Story. The journey of Jecht, Auron and Braska.
1. And So It Begins

Final Fantasy X-0: The Fathers Story 

**Disclaimer: **Alas,I do not own Final Fantasy, Square Einx does.

Chapter 1: And so it begins 

Jecht looked sceptically at the little boy standing in front of him,  
the boy had obviously been trying to kick the blitzball in front of him, probably trying to prove that he could do what his father can. Needless to say he was failing miserably, the kid was on the floor rubbing his butt after completely missing the ball and landing on the floor.

"Tryin' to follow in your fathers footsteps huh boy?" Jecht said in an arrogant tone.

"That shot is done like this"

Jecht ran and kicked the ball hard, it was shot straight at the narrow pillar in front of him, the ball hit the pillar with stunning force and came flying back at him.

"I normally charge for lessons you know…" said Jecht as he jumped and headed the ball back at the pillar a second time.

The ball hit the pillar again with perfect accuracy and rebounded back at the cocky man in the middle of the yard, he punched the ball one final time at the pillar it hit hard and was sent flying upwards, but this time Jecht went up with it, he began spinning at an incredible speed and then he briefly slowed before blasting the ball with his foot and sending it rocketing across the river and into the city beyond.

"You can't do it kid," said Jecht as he landed perfectly with a satisfied grin on his face,

"But don't worry my boy, no one else can, I'm the best!"

Jecht looked at his son, Tidus briefly before realising that he was not as impressed as he should have been.

"What's wrong kid?"

Tidus looked blankly at his father, whom he hated with all his heart

"Nothing," he said with difficulty "it is a brilliant shot, but I've seen it before."

Jecht looked crestfallen at this comment.

"Aaahhhhhh wadda you know?" asked Jecht dismissing his sons comment completely.

"I'm goin' out to sea, trainin'." Said Jecht without so much as a glance towards his son.

"Tell mom, ok?" was the last thing he said before walking onto his ship and taking to the seas.

That was the last thing he would ever say to his son in Zanarkand.

A/N well that is it! Short, I know, but I'm kinda knew so please bear with me!


	2. Another world

**Disclaimer:** guess what? I don't own Final Fantasy that's what!

**A/N: Another short chapter, sorry! I promise to make the third one longer! hopefully MUCH longer!**

Chapter 2: A new world 

Jecht was sitting in his boat, out to sea, near the soon–to–be omega ruins

'I was too hard on the kid.' he thought with worry. He really did love him, even though he rarely showed it, he felt sure that his son hated him, but for some reason he had a hard time trying to express anything but arrogance towards his son, maybe he was trying to impress him too much…

He tried to take his mind off it as he looked at the blitzball in front of him, he has being attempting the Jecht Shot Mk2, he had figured out the theory, it COULD work, but the question at the moment was WOULD he be able to do it?

He kicked the blitzball into the water before him then dived in after it, he smashed the ball into the cliff face and caught it in the re-bound then he did the sphere shot into the wall again, he began spinning at an incredible speed and smashed the ball once again into the cliff wall, which cracked from the force but held 'now's for the tricky part' he thought;

Face screwed up in concentration, Jecht intercepted the ball once again and kicked it vertically up, the ball jarring him with its force, as the ball rocketed out of the water he began rotating again, only this time he was going in a backward somersault motion, gaining speed. He had got to this point before only to fail at the last instant, this could not happen now, he would not allow it, the ball came crashing back into the water Jecht smashed the ball with unbelievable force, the ball hit a speed so massive that it pushed the water around it out of the way, like a comet, it streaked into the cliff face, hitting it so hard that it crumbled from the force.

Jecht looked up with a smile on his face, he had done it, 'The Sublimely Fabulous Jecht Shot Mk2, oh yeah' he thought but his thoughts were cut short and his expression changed to one of utmost terror, before him, the water darkened, and a shadow of a monstrous size emerged from the deep blue, with a shattering whale cry, the monster came into full view, a mass of Grey skin and eyes, scales that seemed to be alive, Sin emerged from the darkness, Jecht wrenched himself back to reality, he didn't know what it was or where it came from, only that he needed to get away. Fast.

Jecht shot through the water at an inhuman speed but even that was not enough for the terrible monster that gave chase, it caught him, and with another monstrous cry, it dissipated into pyreflies and faded into the deep blue.

Jecht was gone.

**A/N well, there it is! I hope you like it! I will try to make the third chapter longer (but I cant concerntrate on any one thing for any period of time!) so i will probably end up doing about 50 short chapters... I hope that wont be the case but I cant really say.**


	3. A Warm Weclome

Final Fantasy X-0: The Fathers story

**Disclaimer:** Let the force or the disclaimer be with you… I don't own Final Fantasy!

To my reviewers! (The whole two of them, thanks you two, you're the best:D)

**Sephirothxx:** thanks for your support! And I will try to review more for your fic!

**BRR:** Thanks For your review! I will try to make the chapters longer (this one certainly is, but not by much sorry!)

A/N: like I said, my 1st fic, sorry about the short chapters but I am trying!

Chapter 3: A warm welcome 

Jecht woke to find that he was lying in a bed. That as a relief, he was half expecting to wake up in that monsters belly.

'Uuggghh where am I?' he thought in confusion. He was lying in a well-decorated small, circular room, it was devoid of any technology and it was FREEZING!

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, Jecht tensed, half expecting to find himself face-to-face with an alien. But all he saw was a well dressed, bald guy who was so old that he looked like he was dead already.

"Who're you?" He asked in a somewhat arrogant tone, he didn't know why that was, 'must be missin' the boy' he thought.

"My, what an unpleasant young man you are! That is no way to speak to your Superior is it?" he said with an air of authority in his voice.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Jecht, he was not used to being talked to like that, everyone loved him, he thought.

"I would apologize for your previous rudeness before you question me, youth these days, no respect, not even for a maester! I will blame your lack of respect on the unfortunate effects of the copious amounts of toxin you surely consumed last night, I am called Mika, Grand Maester Mika, leader of all the peoples of spira and the head of the Yevon council."

Jecht looked disbelievingly at the old man before him. 'He's nothing but an old monk!' thought Jecht, 'Not the leader of spira, I've never even heard of the guy! And what on earth is a Yevon?'

"Look, bozo! I don't know who you are but take me back home right now!"

Screamed Jecht

"I _do _wish that you did not just do that" said Mika as about 50 armed guards rushed into the room and dragged a struggling Jecht off to the Bevele dungeons.

Jecht woke to find himself on a VERY uncomfortable bed.

'Urrrrgggghhhh, where the hell am I?'

Jecht got up and saw (with a shock) that he was in a dungeon that was RELLY cold. He took a moment to remember where he was, 'aahhhh, I remember!' I'm in the bevelle dungeon; he shuddered as the memory came back to him.

"Hey, you awake?" asked a guard sitting outside the door

"Uuuuuuuuuuggggghhhhhhh"

"Well, you deserve to feel like that after such disrespect for the Maester!"

Scolded the guard.

"What ever" said Jecht in a dismissive tone.

"Well, get your act together, you have visitors!" said the guard indignantly

'Probably the boy and his mum' thought Jecht 'man, these guys are gonna get HURT when the rest of Zanarkand find out abou-'

His thoughts were cut short however by the door opening and a soothingly, friendly voice spoke.

"Is this the one?"

Then the two men came into Jechts line of sight, one was tall, and had Jet black hair, he was dressed in red clothing and black, hard leather armor, silk pants and a hard expression on his face with un-readable beady black eyes he had a MASSIVE sword drooped over his back in a holster.

The other man was almost the exact opposite. He had strange armor, maroon and purple plates slotted together to form a robe in the style of some sort of priest or man of religion, he had a large brown, soft-leather belt with some strange sort of pattern engraved upon it (A/N if any of you own FFVII the pattern on Braskas belt looks suspiciously like the map of the Temple Of The Ancients, don't you think?) His hair was covered by a strange hat that looked like it may have belonged to a bishop of some sort, his eyes where a soothing blue and were piercing. His weapon of choice seemed to be a staff with an elaborate design at the top, the top part was colored red with a blue lower part.

"Greetings" said the bishop-like man

"Hi, wadda you want?" said Jecht resuming his arrogant tone.

"You shall speak to him with respect!" scolded the armored man

"Auron," said the bishop, "Calm down!"

The man looked crestfallen at this.

"Anyway, greetings, I am Braska, and this is Auron"

/_The Day Before_:

"So, Auron, why are we going to see the prisoner in the bevelle dungeon again?" Inquired Braska.

"I was told that a man has been found in the Spring of Macalania he was in bad shape, it looked like he had been half-drowned. But he was found in the shallow part of the spring, you know that there is no way that he could have been half-drowned there, it is just impossible! He was found face-up and there was no evidence that a fiend could have done it… They found evidence of sinscale in his clothing, which, by the way, is the strangest clothing I have ever seen! He was unconscious when I saw him but I want to interrogate him, maybe he was knocked out by Sin somewhere else, maybe he was attacked by Sin and-"

Braska interrupted him,

"Are you hoping that he will just 'pop' back? Because that's not going to happen, and you know it. Jecht is gone and there is nothing that you can do about it, your brother is dead, I'm sorry Auron."

"But that's where you are wrong Braska, this man that was found, his name is Jecht, have you ever met anyone else with that sort of name? I haven't and he just comes back!"

Braska eyed him solemnly but did not reply.

"Ok, lets see him!"

And they set of for Bevelle dungeon

/_Present Day_:

"What do you two want eh?" asked Jecht

"Cut to the chase!"

"How much do you know? It looks like you had a pretty bad run-in with Sin."

Said Braska

"Eh?" said Jecht, a typical reply for him. "I aint that sinful! I don't know if you two are preachers or somethin' but I aint' bitin'!"

"How bad are you? Where do you come from?" asked Braska, with a note of concern in his voice.

"You don't know me!" asked an incredulous "I'm Jecht, Jecht Faun!"

He only received blank stares. Jecht, slightly putout, tried again.

"I'm a Blitzer, _Star Player_ of the Zanarkand Abes?" He asked, hoping to get an affirmative answer.

Braska and Auron looked like they'd been slapped.

"What's the problem?"

"Do you know who Chappu Carang is?" asked Auron abruptly

"Err, no, why? Am I meant to know who he is?" said Jecht who was more than a little confused.

Auron turned to Braska,

"He is suffering abnormally from the effects of the toxin"

Braska nodded in agreement,

"It does seem rather bad…"

then a thought came to him 'why not bring him with us?' Braska, who was not a person to let suffering just pass by without him giving help decided to act on impulse.

"What do you say to a deal?" asked Braska

Jecht turned around.

"Huh? A deal you say?"

"Yes, how about this, your freedom, in exchange for you becoming my guardian?"

Auron looked like he was about to faint.

"Braska, do you think that this is wise?" he asked in an obvious lack of trust.

"Look Auron, the poor guy has had enough toxin to kill a herd of buffalos, the least we can do."

Jecht looked perplexed

'What does this guy need a guardian for? He looks tough enough to me!'

"Well?" Said Braska snapping Jecht out of his reverie.

"Why not? This guardian business should be no trouble, and I can find a way back home!"

Braska and Auron exchanged looks,

"Look, you home doesn't exist anymore, the Zanaraknd Abes, now don't get me wrong, they may have been a real Blitz team, but they don't exist anymore…"

Jecht looked confused

"Huh?"

Then, Jecht laughed,

"I can't believe you guys haven't noticed the BIG city behind Gagazet! That city is Zanarkand!"

Braska looked at Jecht sympathetically,

"No, Jecht, that city behind Gagazet is no longer Zanarkand, it_ was _Zanarkand"

Jecht looked suspicious

"I don't believe you"

"Then become my guardian and see for yourself"

"Fine, then I can prove you wrong!"

And with that, Braska produced a large one-handed sword, (A/N think of the sword that Braska Final Aeon uses) and gave it to Jecht.

Jecht stared at it in wonder.

"That is a very special sword" Braska went on to say.

"It reacts to the users memories and uses their physical abilities used in the every day activities of life and converts them into overdrives, you, being a blitzer, will have an exceptionally powerful overdrive"

And sure enough, when Jecht took the sword the Abes symbol appeared in a flaming line on the flat of the blade.

"I hope you know how to use it," said Auron.

And with that, the party turned and walked out the door.

"By the way, Braska, what is it that you do for a living?" asked Jecht

"I'm a summoner, can't you tell?" Braska replied

"Err, what's a summoner?"

This was going to be a LONG trip.

A/N: well there it is, I tried to make it longer, but not much success there… I will try for next chapter, promise!

(And sorry about the cliché ending, I am never any good at those…)


	4. Let The Pilgrimige Begin!

**Final Fantasy X-0: A Fathers Story**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy, or 'The Final Countdown' by Europe, but I do own Nobumenu and The Macalent.

**Chapter 4: Let The Pilgrimage Begin!**

**Reviews:**

**Pastycheese: **I am trying to make the chapters longer! Honest! Glad you like them though!

**Sephirothxx: **I know, I blame uploading errors! (Really, I didn't write it like that!) And I was taught to write my dialogue like that!

**xxZanmatoxx: **Welcome to FFX-0! Thanks for your kind words… You say that u don't mind about chapter lengths, but I hope that a few extra pages won't hurt!

**Ste:** Hello! Thank you!

**A/N due to almost all of my reviews being about longer chapters... DADA! A longer chapter! (I personally don't think that it is long enough though…) I'll leave it for you all to decide!**

**Another A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update, a whole string of problems, the worst being every time I tried to type, the song 'The Final Countdown' by Europe popped into my head! Nightmare! (sorry anyone who likes that song…) **

**Chapter 4: Let The Pilgrimage Begin!**

"So", said Jecht as he walked along the highbridge with Auron and Braska, whilst admiring his new sword.

"Where are all the adoring fans, the crying women?"

Braska looked at Jecht pityingly,

"This is all you're going to get Jecht, I'm afraid that you will have to live with it!"

Braska said showing an un-characteristic amount of annoyance.

"Ok! Ok! Sorry!" Jecht held his hands up in submission.

"See Auron? He's learning!" Said Braska knowingly

Auron merely grunted, he obviously did NOT like Jecht at all.

Jecht looked in awe at the spectacle before him…

The Group stood on an outcrop overlooking the beautiful Macalania forest and up to the thunder plains beyond. A perfect contrast of the beautiful wood and the dark clouds of the Thunder Plains.

"Well?" asked Braska, "What do you think?"

Jecht just stood there, mouth agape,

"Whoa" was all that he could utter.

"C'mon, we'd better be going if we hope to cross the woods by night fall…"

stated Auron with impatience in his voice. "If you just plan to stand there all day and just gape, be my guest, but Braska and I are going"

And with that, he walked off down the slope. Braska and Jecht soon followed.

At that moment in time, Supreme Maester Mika was inside his chambers interrogating the guard who previously held Jecht captive.

"And you LET HIM GO?" shouted Mika, a dark aura of foreboding filled the room.

"y-yes sir!" squeaked a terrified guard. "The summoner Braska ordered his release!"

Mika looked pensive.

"I-if you want sir, I suggest that you deny any access to the temples."

Mika looked at the guard with a shocked look on his face,

"How on earth did an imbecile like you get on this guard regiment? YOU ARE FIRED!"

The guard just sat there, shell-shocked, this was a different Mika, he could only imagine what this 'Jecht' could have done to invoke this kind of wrath within him. The guard left Mika alone to ponder,

"Nobomenu!" called Mika.

"Yes maester?" said the man standing guard at the door.

"Come, I need to talk with you"said Mika, looking at the door.

The man that entered looked nothing like the yevonite; he was wearing Glistening Blue armour and carried a long, diamond encrusted halberd and wore a helmet trimmed in gold, which covered his long, silver hair and his piercing, turquoise eyes.

Nobumenu took a step forward and bowed deeply.

"You have need of my assistance maester?" asked the armour-clad warrior.

"I cannot allow word to get out that I have my suspicions about Jecht, I can't just deny Braska access to the temples, it will raise suspicion." Mika explained.

"What will you have me do my lord?"

Mika pondered his options,

"Give chase, track them down, with the utmost secrecy, and kill them."

The forest was quiet, eerily so, Jecht, Auron and Braska were on the constant alert, Braska had warned Jecht of the dangers of the Maclania fiends and said that he should keep his weapon drawn at all times.

"Can you REALLY do magic?" asked Jecht

Braska sighed in exasperation, it was about the seventeenth time he had been asked this,

"Yes, I can cast white AND black magic, though only level 1 spells, they should offer some magical protection, plus I have other means more effective than magic in which to destroy fiends, I am called a summoner for a reason you know."

"Yeah, so you keep telling me," Jecht looked disbelievingly at Braska, "Though I doubt that these 'aeons' are that powerful!"

Auron cut in,

"You shall soon see, look."

He pointed through the trees, they were being watched by ravenous eyes, at least five of them, not to mention the birds that circled menacingly above them.

"Looks like this will be one big battle!" stated Jecht

"Why do you always state the obvious Jecht?" asked Braska jokingly.

"They come." Said Auron with finality.

And with that the fiends attacked.

"Braska, scan them!" shouted Auron above the chaos

Braska pointed at the fiends.

"Scan!"

_/Bandersnatch/_

_Hp: 750  
__A very nimble Lupine fiend,  
__Very resistant to magic, so  
__Only high-level spells will  
__Make an affect, long range  
__And fast weapons are the  
__Way to go._

_/Divebeak/_

_Hp: 150_

_An aerial fiend, extremely  
__Fast and very difficult to  
__Hit, watch out for the  
__Darkness inducing  
__Venom in there  
__Saliva. Magic and  
__Long range weapons  
__Are the way to go._

"Should be simple!" shouted Jecht and he nimbly sidestepped a hungry lupine.

"Too many of them!" shouted Braska, who was having difficulty with the Bandersnatches due to their magical resistance.

"Enough! Concentrate on the battle around you!" Scolded Auron.

With that, Jecht, Auron and Braska all let out a battle cry and charged into the pack of Lupines.

Auron quickly dispatched the first few bandersnatches with a few powerful swipes of his blade, the wolves fell back from it, howling in agony as the pyreflies flew from them into the air. But even the iron hard Auron could not withstand the remainder of the pack and eventually, with help from the evasive birds overpowered him and he was forced to fall back, closer to Braska.

Meanwhile Braska was fighting off the swarms of birds valiantly, he figured that he was virtually useless against the lupines so he concentrated on the evasive birds.

"Blizzard!" yelled Braska, he had decided to use level one magic to conserve his power. It seemed to work as the dark bird screamed and erupted into pyreflies before him, even its brilliant evasive moves where ineffective against the near perfect accuracy of his magic.

At the rear of the fighting party stood Jecht, his soul-sword in hand. He was obviously struggling with the ferocious fiends as he had little fighting experience. He swung his sword in a crude arc at one of the Lupine's, there were two of them. His efforts were affecting the fiends little as all is seemed to be doing was keeping the fiends at bay, not, as he wanted, destroying them.

A lupine lunged at Braska, who quickly brought up his staff in a panicked defence; the fiend hit the staff with full force and wrenched it out of his hands. The Bandersnatch brought up a claw, he brought it down with lightening speed it was about to rake Braska's armour was there, Jecht was there, sword in hand, Jecht brought his armour-plated arm up to block the fiends ravenous claws. The lupine, caught off balance, was sent flying into the air. Jecht quickly followed as he jumped into an astonished Braska and…

_/Jecht ability: Eject/_

Using his blitz skills, Jecht sphere kicked the fiend away over the trees. He landed gracefully on the floor in front of Auron's last bandersnatch.

"Whoa", Jecht said out loud to himself.

"Out of the way" said an irritated Auron as he swung his great blade. Moments later the final fiend dissipated into pyreflies.

"Impressive, for a beginner" Braska said with wide eyes, he clearly could not believe that Jecht could manage so well.

"Heh, ah told ya!" Jecht said, with a hint of a gloat in his tone.

"Well I wish you hadn't ejected that Fiend, because it wasn't happy, and neither is its friend!" said Auron.

Jecht and Braska looked over their shoulders open-mouthed as a large tree wrenched itself from the forest underbrush.

"Scan!" shouted Braska.

_/Macalent/_

_HP: 15000_

_MP: 999_

_King of Macalania forest, Wields_

_The power of ice and is capable of_

_Summoning roots from the forest _

_Earth to help it in battle, Fire_

_Is the way to go._

The tree-king lurchedtowards the party as they swiftly got into the instinctive battle formation, namely, Auron in front left, Jecht in front right and Braska at the back in the middle.

The Macalent swung one giant arm-branch at the charging Auron, who jumped away easily. As Auron distracted the monster, Jecht ran up the fiends other arm with expert agility, leapt into the air and brought his sword down onto the monstrous head. The attack simply annoyed it and got Jecht's precious sword stuck into the bark-like skin.

The Macalent flailed and thrashed its head whilst keeping Auron at bay with its hands. It didn't see Braska as a threat, after all, he wasn't attacking, how dangerous can it be?

This reasoning was the beginning of the fiends' downfall.

"Braska! Its time to summon and show this rookie the true power of a summoner!"

Shouted Auron above the noise of battle.

"Right," Braska nodded his head, he agreed, it was time. "Jecht, watch closely, this is something of what we search for on the pilgrimage.

Jecht finally managed to yank his sword out of the fiends head, he turned to Braska, "What?"

"Jecht, get down!" shouted Auron; there was the essence of fear and anticipation in his voice.

Jecht did so, he sensed that this was REALLY important, such perceptiveness was new to Jecht, but he thought little of it.

Nobumenu watched from atop a tree nearby, he had used the summoning powers taught to him by the Guado maester Jyscal to summon the wretched fiend Macalent, even though he was no summoner himself.

'Finally' he thought, 'I will get to see the full scope of Braska's power.'

Braska drew his staff once more, and spun it around several times, his eyes closed in concentration, he suddenly opened them and shouted

"Great Aeon Bahamut, King of Dragons!"

_/ Braska Overdrive: Grand Summon – Bahamut /_

A blue light erupted around Braska and the cloud overhead darkened.

Jecht looked round, wide-eyed.

The beginnings of pure light poured through the sky.

Jecht glanced at Braska.

The symbol of the Aeons, Bahamut and Yevon appeared in the sky.

Jecht glanced at Auron.

A dark object travelling at an incredible speed shot through the symbol.

Jecht began to observe the object, when, still at an incredible speed, it landed in front of him, barely missing his foot. The shockwave sent him flying backwards into Auron, they both went down. Braska, who was slightly further away, merely stumbled.

Standing in front of them, mirroring Jecht's arrogance in all but one aspect, which was, indecently, Bahamut was a king who deserved respect and Jecht wasn't a king, and did not deserve much respect in anything other than blitz.

The Macalent was frozen in terror, it sensed the awesome power of Bahamut and was scared of it.

The blue aura that was surrounding Braska flowed out, into Bahamut, who roared power eradiating from him.

_/ Bahamut Overdrive: Mega Flare /_

The Macalent knew instantly that its long life was over, it would not survive the incredible power of Bahamuts' attack. It stood there, arms crossed, waiting for its end.

Bahamut flipped over onto all fours and smashed its claws into the ground, not wanting to be pushed back by the recoil of this next attack. The floating disk behind him began to rotate, faster, faster, faster. The build up of energy began to show, a multi-colourd aura began to flow from it, then the flow suddenly stopped and eushed into Bahamut himself and began to gather inside its mouth. A small ball of incredible energy.

Bahamut let fly with its overdrive.

The Macalent didn't have time to think.

It was over.

**Chapter 5: Continues from where we left off.**

**HA! Cliff-hanger! My 1st one!**

**Anyway, you all said that you wanted a longer chapter… so here! I don't think chapter 5 will be as long though… anyway, bye!**


	5. A New Foe

Final Fantasy X-0: The Fathers Story 

**Chapter 5: A New Foe**

**Reviews:**

**Sephirothxx: **Thanks for the feed back on the fight scenes, I was worried that I had messed it up, ive never really written a proper fight scene before, so, thanks, I have read most of 'The Shattered Calm' and some of 'Ripped And Torn' so I shall review them soon :D

A/N: I'm kind of low on inspiration at the moment, so I don't think this will be a very long chapter…. Sorry!

**Chapter 5: A New Foe, BEGIN!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The Macalent screamed as the incredible energy that was Bahamut's overdrive washed over it and exploded into pyreflies.

Jecht looked on in awe, "okay, _now_ I understand why this pilgrimage is worth it" he turned to Braska, "and this is only part of the power of the Final Aeon?"

Auron smirked in the background.

Braska too, chuckled "well… it depends…"

"On what?" asked Jecht

"On the Fayth" said a new voice.

A figure dropped down from the tree above them.

"Nobumenu" said Braska in recognition.

"Braska," Nobumenu nodded.

"What brings you here?"

"Business of the maester"

"Then why stop for a chat?"

"The business is you."

"What?"

In the background, Auron drew his blade,

"If you mean to fight us, get it over with," he said coldly.

Braska laughed, but was cut short when Nobumenu drew his halberd.

"Very well"

Braska looked serious and worried,

"You seriously mean to fight us? Then very well, we accept"

"Scan"

_/Nobumenu/_

_Hp: 17000_

_Mp: 9999_

_A legendary warrior of bevelle, wields_

_Incredible strength and magic powers,_

_Including level 4 magic and the legendary_

_Spell, Ultimaja as his overdrive_

_If confronted by him, avoid battle at all _

_Costs, no elemental weaknesses and _

_Incredible close range capabilities,_

_A truly deadly human foe._

Jecht whistled,

"Ah, err Braska, Auron, do you _really_ think this wise?"

Nobumenu looked at Jecht,

"I would have attacked weather you accepted my challenge or not, it is more honourable this way"

And with that Nobumenu leapt at the party with supernatural speed.

The battle was on.

Braska leapt back to avoid a crushing blow from the Bevelle legend's halberd whilst casting low-level thunder magic at him. Nobumenu leapt back and the thunder magic harmlessly drained into the ground, but he had little time to recover as Auron rushed him and swung his own giant sword at him whilst Jecht simultaneously leapt through the air and span into a roundhouse kick. Which failed spectacularly as Nobumenu lifted his arm and caught Jecht's foot, with a flick of his wrist, he sent Jecht spinning to the ground just as Auron's blade came within proximity of him, Nobumenu swiftly ducked the blow and slammed his elbow into Auron with stunning force.

Auron reeled backwards in pain and stumbled, Nobumenu took his chance and leapt forward slicing his halberd through the air with lightening speed.

"BLIZZARA!"

Nobumenu turned to see a pillar of ice tearing its way towards him. This gave Auron his chance; he turned onto his stomach and pushed with his hands flipping himself over whilst simultaneously kicking Nobumenu in the kidneys, sending him flying into the blizzara's path. Auron landed on his feet and turned. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the ice pillar flying towards him, Nobumenu had dodged the block and for the second time Auron was sent spinning to the ground.

Nobumenu smirked in mid air but it soon changed to shock as he felt the coldness of Jecht's blade slice his back, his armour saved him but the force of the blow sent him flying forward, directly into another thunder that Braska had prepared for him.

Meanwhile Auron was back on his feet, and angry, he rushed forward to join his comrades when he saw Braska get hit with a crushing column of waterja. That was the final straw.

_/Auron Overdrive: Dragon Fang/_

Auron leapt into the air.

"Dodge this!" he yelled.

He slammed into the ground and sent a beam of orange light up to meat the already shocked Nobumenu. It collided with him at full force and sent him tumbling to the ground in considerable pain, but that was it for Auron, he could do no more, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Silence followed Auron's desperate attack.

"AURON!" shouted Jecht, rushing forward. As he passed the fallen Nobumenu a hand came up around his ankle, Jecht stumbled and fell.

Braska cast a second scan,

/Nobumenu/ 

_Hp:7550_

_Mp:9955_

_A legendary warrior of bevelle, wields_

_Incredible strength and magic powers,_

_Including level 4 magic and the legendary_

_Spell, Ultimaja as his overdrive_

_If confronted by him, avoid battle at all _

_Costs, no elemental weaknesses and _

_Incredible close range capabilities,_

_A truly deadly human foe._

_WARNING: OVERDRIVE CHARGED, RETREAT IS RECCOMNENDED_

"Damn" Braska whispered to himself, he would have to make a desperate move, he made his choice.

"Now I have you!" shouted Nobumenu.

_/Nobumenu Overdrive: Ultimaja/_

Braska ran forward

The sky darkened.

Braska Blue magic: Mighty guard/ 

Tendrils of power surrounded the battlefield.

Braska crossed his arms across himself, knowing there was little chance he would survive.

A series of huge explosions rocked the battlefield as dark spikes of energy shot down from the sky and up through the floor.

A piercing white light, a gigantic BANG! Then silence.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Next chapter… nah, I'm joking with ya! I'm not THAT cruel!**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The smoke cleared to a scene of destruction.

All that was left standing was Nobumenu…

And Jecht.

And Jecht was angry, very angry.

That last minuet mighty guard saved him, but he was still in considerable pain, but he didn't care, all he knew was a fierce hate for the person who could very well have killed his friends.

His sword blazed in his hand, fire twisted around the jet black metal of his soul-sword Jecht tensed, and,

_/Jecht Overdrive: Abes Seal/_

Jecht ran with unfathomable speed towards Nobumenu, who was caught off guard and had no time to dodge, and smashed him with blistering force into the air. Jecht leapt up after him and drew back his sword, Jecht began to rotate, faster, faster he stuck out his sword arm and caught up to Nobumenu mid-air, the sword slashed Nobumenu over and over like a high-powered machinegun, using the momentum of his furious spinning, he smashed Nobumenu down with more force than thought possible, Nobumenu hit the floor so hard that he made a sizeable crater around him, Jecht stopped spinning and, still in mid-air and shot the spiral of fire down towards Nobumenu, it connected with him and exploded, leaving the crater full, like a bowl of fire, the fire gave off one last burst of light then solidified into rock, with the Abes Seal imprinted in black on the rock surface, Nobumenu was sealed, it was over.

Jecht lifted Auron and Braska and limped away.

Once he had left, a hand shot out of the rock where Nobumenu was buried, he was hurt, but not beaten. Nobumenu climbed out and headed off towards bevelle.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Ch5: end 

**A/N: I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I think, Nobumenu is literally translated to saviour in Japanese, as in bevelles 'saviour' ne way bye!**


	6. A Thuderous Discovery

Final Fantasy X-0: The Fathers Story Disclaimer: E tuh'd ufh Final Fantasy! Guess what that means lawyers! All al bhed from www(dot)pixelscapes(dot)com(slash)twoflower(slash)albhed(dot)html (This site was Coded by Stefan Gagne, based on enigmaopoeia's Al Bhed FAQ. not me :D ) 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Reviews!  
Sephirothxx: **I have decided that I will read 'The Shattered Calm' before 'Ripped and Torn' so expect reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6: A Thunderous Discovery 

The door of Rins agency was thrown open and Jecht staggered in holding Auron over one arm, Braska over the other.

"Hey! Get these guys some help!" shouted Jecht.

The startled innkeeper rushed off to the stock room to get some potions.

"rumt uh! e'mm uk yht kad cusa budeuhc yna oui y summoner? un y guardian? tu oui cbayg al bhed?"

Sounded like some weird language to Jecht.

"eh?"

"hmmmmm..., Cbenah" was his reply

"look, will you talk to me or not?" Jecht was pretty annoyed now.

"I apologies, I am al bhed, I see that you do not understand my native tongue."

"I obviously don't! now give me help! Can't you see that they are dieing?"

the innkeeper swiftly uncorked the al bhed potion and poured it into Auron and Braska's mouth.

"that should keep them alive for a while, until our white mage can get here"

"I hope that this mage gets here soon!" Jecht shouted at the al bhed.

"I don't even know your name!"

the man looked down for a second.

"yht e tuhd ghuf ouinc..." he muttered under his breath…

"my name is Nedus, and yours?" he said.

Jecht considered him for a moment.

"Jecht" he said simply.

"and this is your summoner?" he gestured towards Braska.

"yeah"

the al bhed stared at him for a moment, then looked away just as the door of the in opened and another al bhed dressed in white walked in and, completely ignoring Jecht, walked up to Nedus.

"ec drec dra uha?"

Nedus nodded.

"y cissuhan?"

He nodded again.

"Druikrd cu"

the mage sat down and began casting some healing magic,

_/Curaga/_

_/Regen/_

_/White Wind/_

Auron and Braska glowed a white light, which then faded.

The mage looked puzzled, clearly this was not meant to happen, he turned to the Nedus.

"fryd rybbahat du dras?"

Nedus looked at Jecht,

"what happened to them?"

Jecht scratched the back of his head.

"Well…it was this guy… err, his name was… hmmm" Jecht pondered a moment. "His name was Nobumenu."

Both al bhed gaped at him,

"they were both hit with that attack… I think it was Ultimaja, well, at any rate, it was a BIG spell! Massive!"

The al bhed looked at Jecht fearfully.

"TET RA TAVAYD RES? TET RA TAVAYD RES TYSSED! NEDUS! TET RA TAVAYD NOBUMENU? LUIMT DRA AL BHED'S GHUFMATKA UV DRA VYODR VEHYMMO PA BNUJAH? EC JECHT DRA VEHYM BEALA UV BNUUV DRYD BEVELLE VAYNC UIN GHUFMAKA?" the mage was acting maniacal.

"lyms tufh Booya, taab pnaydrc" Nedus said to the mage, looking worried about his mental health.

The mage took a deep breath.

"Nedus, e ryja du cyja dras, Ultimaja ryc duu silr bufan, e haat du cylnevela, e's cunno, kuutpoa Nedus"

the mage bent over them and shone a pure white

_/White Magic Desperation Abilty: Sacrifice/_

The room seemed to explode with pure light filling the room and banishing all darkness, then it ended and vanished.

Braska and Auron stirred, still injured but put of imidiate danger, The White Mage was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_/3 hours and many potions later/_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Auron opened his eyes to a strangely decorated room which had a distinct smell. He shot bolt upright, images came flashing back. Explosion. Light. A Block of Ice. Fury. Orange Energy. Weakness. Darkness. Silence. Pain. Then, a soothing touch and a sense of loss.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Jecht, hearing the noise rushed into the room, and then had to dodge a furious sweep from Auron katana.

"where am I?" Auron look at Jecht with wild eyes.

"Hey, calm down, were in Rin's Travel Agency"

"WHAT?" Auron looked furious. "Al Bhed? There, there, scum!"

"we Al Bhed Could say the same about you too, Auron Kasargi" Nedus walked into the room.

"you have killed enough of us to fill one of your yevons 'fiend pits' "

Jecht looked a Nedus in disbelief, then he said, with a note of shock in his voice,

"Auron, you are a Bevelle monk?"

Auron looked at Jecht for a second then retorted.

"correction, a 'Fallen' Monk, a Monk that has recognized that cruelty of such high degree to Al Bhed that he has recognized the error he has made, and, quite simply, given up being a monk"

"ooooooohhhhhh…. Wait, so you used to WORK for these guys who are trying to kill us!" Jecht almost shouted.

"_We_ still do." Said Auron

Jecht almost jumped.

"we do?"

Auron sighed, "our whole pilgramige is yevons work, we, that is to say, Braska and I, were trained, brought up and lived inside Bevelle, yevons headquarters."

"then, then why have you Al Bhed saved us?" Jecht was perplexed.

"Because we Al Bhed have a certain knowledge of the fayth, a prophecy, if you will, that a warrior of incredible strength will rise from the ocean with sins coming, and he will lead his and all other summoners to eventual victory against sin, he shall fall but the essense of him shall rise to take his place, he and the daughter of greatness shall vanquish sin forever." (A/N Sorry for the cleché, but it is the only way to make this work! Rest assured things are not _Quite_ this simple!)

"then why is Bevelle tryin to kill us? Especially if were working for them!" Jecht really was clueless for such an arrogant git.

"because, this is an _Al Bhed_ prophecy, this is unacceptable for Bevelle, this is going to blow all of their propaganda about us out of the water!" Nedus looked very angry about Bevelles attitude.

"then why are they trying to kill us? Why don't they just stop us from being allowed to get more aeons?" asked Jecht

"they don't want it to be that obvious." Nedus turned to Auron "looks like your beloved monk 'family' have turned on you, just like they turned on us" he got up, you two need rest, I shall be in the staff quarters."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"hey Auron, look, I'm sorry that I was being an arrogant jerk, I never realized that you were under so much pressure…" Jecht and Auron were still awake, Braska had not woken, but he was more exhausted than either of them, even Jecht.

Jecht didn't realize this, but before he had come to Spira, he would never have made such an admission, this was new for him, he didn't notice, but Auron did.

'Braska was right, this guy has potential' thought Auron, "I forgive you, you weren't to know, I misjudged you too"

Jecht thought for a second,

"hey, lets forget our start and begin again, friends?"

Jecht offered out his hand.

Auron smiled, 'he is growing up'

Auron took Jecht's hand and shook it.

"Friends"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Sorry about the Ceché 'prophecy' thing, and some errors, I would like a beta, but… I can do without, if anyone is interested, e-mail me :D

Chapter 6: END


	7. The Dark Side of Yevon

Final Fantasy X-0: The Fathers Story 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy, and I don't own a Ferrari Enzo, Grrrrrr (but that's a different story)

_**Reviews:**_

**Sephirothxx: **Same here, no inspiration, sorry for not reviewing, I've only just got back from holiday, but I will start reading fics again soon.

**Vogue star: **Thanks for your praise, though I have to tell you that _I _can't fluently speak Al-Bhed, the translator I used it posted at the top of the last chapter

**RyoTheSaiyan: **Same to you, _I _can'tspeak Al-Bhed, but the translator I used can:D

**Chapter 7: The Dark side Of Yevon** Begin!

The trek through the Thunder plains, was difficult, especially for Jecht, who, while agile, had little knowledge of the Geographical monstrosity that was the Thunder plains, the flowing grey, desolate ground of the plains flowed out endlessly in each direction, but if Jecht squinted, he could just make out the silhouette of Guadoslalam lit up by the thunder strokes.

"Slow work." Stated Auron unhelpfully. Jecht nodded, he agreed, this _was_ slow work, though it could hardly be described as such.

The ground shuck.

Jecht looked up.

"Eh? What's that?"

Auron had already spotted the source of the disturbance, as had Braska, Jecht followed their gaze and was greeted by a giant fiend standing beside the thunder rod next to them, its Giant Iron sword in hand, Jecht looked at it and gulped. The thing shot itself through the air towards the party, who scattered just in time narrowly avoiding its devastating reaper attack. It turned its unnatural gaze to Auron, who appeared unperturbed, the Iron Giant leapt towards Auron, who did not move, he only braced himself for a counter attack.

_/Thundara/_

A supercharged bolt of lightening shot from the sky to strike the metal monolith mid-air, sending it flying flat on its back. Auron took his chance to counter as he leaped above the monster and shot down, his sword glowing an orange light.

_/Power Break/_

His orange blade struck the monster square in the chest, it brought its shield to parry, but to Jecht's astonishment he cleaved straight through the sword and the blow connected with the Iron Giant. With another Thundara the monster disappeared into pyreflies.

As the party struggled with the Iron Giant events in Bevelle were unfolding.

"You failed me Nobumenu," said Mika, his ancient voice full of anger.

"I'm sorry master," said Nobumenu, head bowed.

Mika ignored him and accessed the save sphere net to him, he turned to Nobumenu,

"I shall employ a more _reliable_ warrior, you shall go after them again, but don't expect much to be left of them once you reach Guadosalam."

"Yes Maester?" Said the voice coming from the save sphere, Maester Jyscal head appeared in the blue void.

"I have an assignment of a 'sensitive' nature for you, you and your son are to go and meet the Braska party as soon as they enter Guadosalam, and make sure they don't leave, what ever happens the people must not find out of this, if you are defeated tell no-one." Said Mika who had leaned forward so his face was inches away from the blue crystal.

"Do you doubt our abilities Grand Maester?" said another voice from beside Jyscal, Seymour Guado came into view and performed the greeting of Yevon, "you have nothing to fear, we shall not fail, and mother will not allow it."

The party finally reached the end of the Thunder Plains, Braska had said little, he was still mourning for the white mage.

"Here we are, Guadosalam." Said Braska "Home of the Powerful, yet optional Aeon Anima, it is not needed for the final summoning, but if used correctly, it is said that it could bring an end to sin, Anima has only recently been brought into existence, Maester Jyscal Himself journeyed to Zanarkand to make it so."

Jecht looked at Braska, then Auron.

"So lets go get that Aeon!" he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Auron looked at Jecht pityingly.

"If it were so easy, then every summoner will have Anima, as it is, only the four Maesters and Seymour have the ability to summon anima, you must ask one of them for permission to summon it, they say it is like a cloister of trials, anima is meant to be situated here, in Guadoslalam."

Braska nodded his head in agreement, and carried on up towards the entrance to the mystical Guado city when a strange man, dressed in a blue shirt that was too small for him, green trousers of a similar nature, wore a blue hat, had flaming red hair and carried a large violently green backpack walked up to them.

"You look like people with _some _money," he said in a quick, businesslike voice.

"Wada you say?" asked Jecht in a threatening way.

The strange man seemed unperturbed.

"Say, interesting cloths you got there." Was his only reply? "Yeuch, filthy, filthy you need a shower man!"

Jecht flushed with anger and drew his sword, Auron smirked.

"Why you little…" Jecht was mad, he was just about to level the guy when the merchants' hand shot out and wrenched the sword from Jecht's grip. Auron burst into all out laughter, as did Braska, as Jecht stood there, shocked and fuming with indignation.

"Nice sword, nice sword… I'll give ya 5000gil for it eh?"

"I'm sorry sir, but who are you?" asked Braska

The man turned his attention to Braska,

"Ah, I'm sorry lord Summoner, I am O'aka the XXII, merchant extraordinaire!" said the man

Braska laughed, well here, take this, he handed him 250gil, "I've been in need of a good laugh, and you just made my day!"

O'aka looked at Braska, "why thank you Lord…"

"Braska, my name is Lord Braska"

O'aka nodded. "Well, I'd best be off then!" and he turned round an strolled away, only to be blocked by a very angry Jecht, he held out his hand, and pointed to his sword which O'aka had just walked off with, O'aka gave it him back with a quick "oh, i'm terribly sorry" and then hurried off.

The party entered Guadosalam.

As the three came upon the in-twelve-years-time-to-be Chateau Le Blanc, the Crimson doors opened and out stepped the Maester Jyscal and The Monk-in-Training and son, Seymour Guado.

"Ah, the Braska summoner party, u heard what happened in macalania, and I would like to invite you inside as a way of apology." Stated Jyscal.

"Thank you maester, much appreciated." Said Braska

And the three followed him inside.

"Please, sit Lord Braska, make yourself at home." said Jyscal.

"Whoa, now this is what I call a welcoming committee!" shouted Jecht as the food was reviled, the table piled high.

Once the meal was over, Braska asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Maester Jyscal, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to divulge the location of Anima to myself and my Guardians?"

Jyscal put down his knife and fork, and sighed, then looked Braska directly in the eye.

"I have to say Braska, I'm disappointed with you, our hospitality is not enough for you, I did not think you so selfish a man." The doors behind then slammed shut. "You shall not leave here alive!"

Auron jumped and tackled Braska to the floor just as Seymour sent a flare flying straight at them.

Jecht had had enough of this; he wanted to know why Yevon had betrayed them.

"Listen here, I don't care if you're the maesters son! Tell us where Anima is!"

Jecht lunged towards the little boy in front of him.

_/Protect/_

Jecht hit a solid wall and bounced away from the boy in front of him. Auron rushed to Jecht's aid. He looked at the son of Maester Jyscal.

"You are no Yevonite, you have no right to deny us the location of Anima"

Seymour Guado laughed.

"I am afraid you are wrong, 'o so powerful guardian' you see, she is no longer here at Guadosalam, my farther and I had her moved to a safer place, away from the selfish Summoners who seek her, she is not an original Aeon! She is not needed for the final summoning!"

Braska gasped at this.

"You have no right to move a sacred Aeon! One that has been the one hope to people for Decades!"

Again, Seymour chuckled

"You are wrong Lord Braska, you see, she is my mother"

The battle was on.

**A/N:** Sorry about the crappy ending and the outrageously long wait, I promise updates will be faster and the next chapter better :D


	8. A Rather Nasty Encounter

Final Fantasy X-0: The Fathers Story 

**Chapter 8: A Rather Nasty Encounter**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Reviews!**

**Unown:** thanks for your support! I'm running short on reviews at the moment :D

**FFX Fan: **Sorry for not updating, but the space usually used for my writing is full of 'The Final Countdown"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **I'm not ungrateful, but I would appreciate it if you reviewed a mite bit more…

**Chapter 8: A Rather Nasty Encounter: BEGIN!**

Seymour instantly surrounded himself with Guado Guardsmen and the doors locked behind the three.

"You will never leave here alive!"

"You wanna bet?" yelled Jecht, he leaped into the air and threw his sword with all his might at the door.

_/Jecht Special Move: Sword Plough/_

The sword shone red as it rocketed through the air towards its target. However it never got even close, as Jyscal shot across the room with shocking speed, his feet barely touching the floor, and caught the sword in-between his palms.

"No escaping the will of Yevon, you have sided with the al-bhed and shown yourselves to be true heathens, you cannot be allowed to live, your blasphemous views shall be no mor-" but before he had time to finish, he was struck in the chest with a bolt of lightening and sent spinning backwards into the door with such force that it knocked it off its hinges.

"I think you will find that _Thunder _is a good remedy to annoying politicians," said Braska as he lowered his outstretched hand, still sizzling with the backlash of his spell.

"Father!" Seymour leapt forward towards his father only to be caught mid air by Auron who chopped Seymour in the back of the head with his arm, knocking him unconscious.

By this time the guardsmen had recovered themselves and leapt into action, there were five in total, each with glistening blue armour and halberds ready to fight off Yevons 'enemies'.

The former of the guardsmen went straight for Auron in an attempt to reclaim Seymour but he was not fast enough, in the blink of an eye Auron had spun around and hearld Seymour at the Guardsmen, who dodged just in time. Just as the second guardsman jumped to catch the flying Seymour Auron drew his own weapon and in one swift motion, cleaved through the attacking guardsmen, blood shooting off in all directions as he split in half mid-flight and shot past Auron, one half on each side. For a moment Auron was alone against the onslaught of the guardsmen. The came flying at him, one on the left closely followed by one on the right. Auron stepped to the right and brought up his katana from the floor in an upward motion, catching the first guardsmen just under the jaw. One. He stepped to the left and spun around ninety degrees as he did so and slashed horizontally to the right, completely severing the guard's head.

Then Braska was there with him, staff spinning, his black magic lancing into his opponents striking them down before they got close enough to strike.

Jecht ran towards his sword, which had been dropped by Jyscal, as he picked it up and looked up he saw that Jyscal was back on his feet and was conjuring A LOT of water within his palms 'oh god, this aint good!' Jecht leaped upward, his hair barely skimming the roof of the manor, the waterja shot strait past under him into the path of his two friends 'this is not good!' he thought in despair, he landed and kicked off from the floor, hurtling towards Jyscal, feet inches away from the floor, this was his chance to finish off the Guado assault, he was going to take it.

"Auron! We have to fall back!" Braska shouted over the din of clashing armour and the roar of spells and counter spells. However, just as they began to do so, the worst happened, and Auron was struck in the back with a crushing waterja attack, shattering the protective shell created by Braska as if it was paper. He was sent hurtling into the midst of the Guado guardsmen.

"Auron!" Braska shouted.

_/Braska Summon: Bahamut/_

Braska was bathed in light come from the staff in his hands, Bahamut smashed through the ceiling into the centre of the guardsmen, the Fifteen guards still standing were sent flying due to the shockwave generated by the magnificent aeon.

"Bahamut! Get Auron!"

Bahamut leapt into action, punching his way through the guardsman tide, felling two of them, neither getting back up. The Dragon King Ploughed his way to Auron and scooped him up, he turned around to get Auron back to Braska when he saw a bolt of energy fly towards him

_/Aeon ability: Shield/_

Red geometric hexagons surrounded Bahamut and he took the brunt of the attack, concentrating his shield to protect Auron form the Guado magic, which dissipated harmlessly upon contact with the unyielding shield.

The energy blast had come from Jyscal, who was still locked in combat with Jecht, he had noticed the appearance of Bahamut, it was difficult not to, but he would deal with that later, right now, he had to deal with Braska's guardian, who was putting up an incredible amount of resistance. Jecht leapt skyward in an attempt to confuse the Maester and avoid the next onslaught off magical attack. As Jecht neared the ceiling once again he flipped, and kicked off from the roof and shot towards Jyscal with the speed of a blitzball, Jyscal was not fazed, he stepped marginally to the right and brought up his hand, Jecht slammed into the floor with his foot, barely missing the Yevonites feet, he felt the fist slam hard into his back and he was slammed downwards to the ground, but before he could complete his journey to the floor he flipped himself over, so that his hands were on the floor and propelled himself towards Jyscal feet first, catching him in the chest with astounding force. Jyscal rocketed upwards towards the roof, shattering the crystals that provided light as he did so.

'Heh, get up from that one!' thought Jecht triumphantly.

"Lets get out of here!" shouted Braska as he fended off yet another swarm of Guado guardsmen intent upon his 'unfortunate' demise. "Bahamut! Come, take us to The Moonflow!"

The Dragon leapt the final few feet towards Braska and Jecht, lowered down onto its haunches, Braska climbed onto his armoured back and signalled to Jecht, who was more than a little way of Bahamut, but he saw know other way and leapt onto a nearby guards outstretched sword and caught it between his feet, spinning around in a blur, he sent the guard sprawling as he landed on Bahamut's back.

"Here, take this, you will need it Braska, it works better than your staff!"

Braska acknowledged the gift with a nod as he urged Bahamut upwards. The great Aeon spread its wings, and shot upwards, through the hole it had used to get there. Bahamut turned east to make its journey to Mushroom rock, when it was hit by throwing knives, three pointed rings with red ribbons attached to the end of them.

_/Wakizashi/_

Bahamut spiralled just in time as a blade of razor wind shot past him, Braska looked over the side of the Dragon, Braska looked t his assailant, to his shock, it was Nobumenu.

And beside him, was Yojimbo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **oooooooooooooooooohhhh! I'm evil! Sorry about the length of the chapter, and the incredibly long wait, but I hope that it was better written than the others, I really had to think about this one.


	9. Help From Above

Final Fantasy X-0 Jecht's Story 

**Chapter 9: Help From Above**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: no more reviews:-( But not to worry, I'm gonna reply to everyone via the reply thing… but I cant do that unless you're a member and leave a signed review! However, to anyone who just might have said that the order of temples is wrong, I just have to point out that Braska started in bevelle, there is no set order to claim the aeons (Hence Issaru's strange order) so meh!1:P so make sure you sign! Sorry for the absurd wait, I just was waiting for 1 more review, and now I have it! With that over… lets begin!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jecht looked down at Nobumenu with disbelief. 'I nailed that guy! He should be six feet under! Literally!' meanwhile Braska and Auron were looking at the risen nightmare with stunned disbelief.

"Nobumenu's no summoner!" Braska shouted over the wing beats of Bahamut.

"I know! He must have assistance!" Auron shouted back, his face showed no fear, only anger at the foe for returning and confusion as to who would be stupid enough to let him control Yojimbo through them.

"Come Braska! Fight like a man!" the scream of challenge came from Nobumenu as another Wakizashi was fired straight at them. Bahamut spiralled out of the way and landed in the middle of the Moonflow forest, Jecht Auron and Braska leapt off the dragons back and landed next to his hind legs. They barely had time to regain their balance when a yellow blur shot out of the trees straight at Auron, who barely managed to block in time, he raised his sword and with a deafening CLANG there blades met, pushing Auron back a few feet with the force, he stumbled and fell, losing his balance as he went, Yojimbo capitalised on his opportunity and rushed the fallen warrior, who rolled backwards and flipped himself up, dodging the assault whist simultaneously regaining his footing, his sword held up at the ready.

Yojimbo just stared at him, contemplating his next attack, but he didn't have much time as Auron launched a counter assault, sword flashing in the sun in a lightening fast arc, once, twice, three times Auron hammered at Yojimbo's guard before the counter attack came in the form of Diagoro, the little dog leapt up behind Auron in an attempt to help his master, his jaw clamped around Auron's wrist. His sword sent spiralling out of his hand. It would have been over if not for Jecht.

"Auron! Catch!" Jecht threw his alcohol bottle to Auron, who quickly threw it over Diagoro, and with a quick fire from Braska, the dog was incinerated.

Yojimbo, who was furious about the loss of his friend swung at Auron with increased furiosity. Auron ducked the blow in order to keep his head, but was not quite quick enough, it was only through Jecht's lightening reflexes that he survived, Jecht leapt through the air and parried the blow for Auron.

"Auron! Go!"

The armour clad warrior shot out towards his sword, he dived for it just as Nobumenu's foot came down on the hilt, his Halberd raised, he swung down for the finishing blow on Auron when he was hit by a ball of dark energy, followed by many tons of raging dragon. He was sent flying into a tree, but just before he broke his back, Nobumenu flipped over in mid air and hit the tree feet first, and rebounded strait towards the King of Dragons. He raised his weapon to cleave through the Aeon, but was caught by a fire attack which rendered him off-balance, and flying towards an armour clad death machine. Bahamut raised its armoured fist, ready to deliver the final blow to the Bevelle legend.

_/Yojimbo Ultimate Technique: Zan mato/_

The Phoenix samurai grasped his death bringing Zan mato sword and shot with blistering speed towards Bahamut, who was caught unawares.

CHING!

Yojimbo sheathed the glowing blade as the remains of Bahamut dissipated behind him.

'Whoa, we're in BIG trouble!' Jecht understood that Bahamut must be a particularly powerful aeon, and that if this human-like samurai could defeat it, he was in trouble. The samurai turned its head towards Braska, who was standing behind Auron, and then Jecht. Then without warning.

_/Yojimbo Special: Kogoro/_

Fast as ever, Yojimbo drew out 4 small throwing knives, its arm swept outward, and they all sped towards their targets, one for Jecht one for Braska, and one, then shortly followed by two for Auron. "PROTECT!" a blue shield appeared in front of the Bevelien summoner, the knife turning into dust and the shield holding.

Jecht used his blitz reflexes to catch the flying knife; he sheathed the weapon, thinking that it would come in handy later.

Auron had a more difficult time blocking the attack, he brought his katana up, then swung downwards, sending the knife spiralling away, but the second one caught him in the shoulder like a sucker-punch, the warrior span to the ground.

The second he hit the floor Yojimbo acted; he dashed forward and aimed a sword stroke for Auron's sword-hand. With almost super-human effort, the fallen monk rolled himself to the left and regained his feet. Wincing in pain, Auron raised his sword again.

Yojimbo twisted on one foot and advanced on Auron rapidly, with an injured shoulder there was little he could do to block, Yojimbo leapt into the air. "Thunder!" A great bolt of lightening came from the sky and slammed Yojimbo into the ground.

"Gotcha!" Jecht exclaimed.

_/Cura/_

"Are you alright Auron?" Braska asked, a concerned look adorning his face.

Auron smirked, "I've had worse"

With that, all three leapt back into the fray.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, high in the treetops, Nobumenu waited his chance to strike.

"Heh, the fools haven't noticed my absence, that will be their final mistake."

"You not hurt summoner!" a voice said from behind Nobumenu.

The knight turned his head just in time to see a balled up mass of blue fur come tearing out of the underbrush and smash him in the face, sending him flying to the ground so fast that cracks appeared underneath him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What was that?" Jecht looked around for the source of the crash. His eyes widened, "Nobumenu?"

On the floor before him was Nobumenu, the knight groaned, then stood up shakily, looking high into the tree.

Jecht didn't see anymore, as at that precise moment Yojimbo capitalised on his distraction. Sword in hand, Yojimbo leapt into the air and came down, meaning to run Jecht through with an Arial slash. But was hit mid-air by a hurtling, screaming, blue metal comet that was Nobumenu. Both aeon and knight were sent flying into the Moonflow.

All three turned to see their saviour.

He was a Ronso, quite small, but rippling with muscles, he was breathing heavily, every inch of his body quivering with a frenzied madness. Braska eyed the newcomer up and down, he was short, but obviously powerful, as Yojimbo and Nobumenu knew all too well, his piercing, shining yellow eyes looked at the summoner with respect and intellect. Braska's eyes travelled further up, and with a slight jolt he was surprised to find that this particular Ronso only had half a horn.

"Thank you" Braska said with genuine feeling, he regarded help in any form as a precious possession, quite rightly too. Auron nodded his thanks and turned his eyes upon the lake, he knew that they would surface soon.

Jecht strolled up to the Ronso, his usual swagger taking over, "Hey, I didn't need the help you know." The Ronso looked at him. Jecht scratched the back of his head awkwardly, then nodded. "Thanks though".

The Ronso reached for its halberd and ran towards the Moonflow. As he passed, a Gardua spawned in front of him, he leapt over its head.

_/Lancet: Bullet Seed Learnt/_

He glowed slightly as he ran.

Then with an explosion of water and moon lilies the samurai appeared again, with Nobumenu on his back. The legend slid off the samurais shoulder, and shot off into the distance.

The Ronso glowed.

_/Ronso Overdrive: Bullet Seed/_

"Uuunnnghhh" the Ronso groaned and a seed was shot out of his mouth with incredible velocity, hitting Yojimbo Square in the face. Sending him backwards into the dirt. The Ronso shot forward, and leapt into the air. Auron seemed to know what to do.

_/Auron Ability: Entrust/_

The warrior briefly glanced over his shoulder in thanks.

_/Ronso Overdrive: Jump/_

With the halberd pointed downwards, the heavy weight slammed down onto Yojimbo, who brought up his guard just in time.

CHING!

Yojimbo leapt to his feet and grabbed the Ronso by the ankle and span, throwing him through a tree and back towards Guadosalalm. Jecht stealthily slipped around Yojimbo's back, his sword drawn, and in one swift movement, he leapt up and Drove the blade straight through Yojimbo's heart. Auron ran at the samurai.

_/Shooting Star/_

Auron swung his blade round and caught the aeon in the neck, cleaving off its head and sending it flying across the Moonflow.

'Hmm, I'd may as well join in.' Braska lifted his arms and "Blizzara", a shaft of ice materialised and flew through Yojimbo's chest, Jecht leapt out of the way in order to evade being impaled.

Somewhere down the path to the Guado city, The Ronso grabbed onto a tree, and using it to swing around, sent himself hurtling back down the path, his feet barely skimming the floor. He somersaulted in mid air and kicked the Aeon as head as possible in the chest, sending the decapitated body flying across the Moonflow after its head.

Jecht turned round to their Ronso freind.

"Who're you?" he asked.

The big blue guy regarded him solemnly for a moment, then.

"I am Kimahri Ronso, from Gagazet tribe"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Somewhere Over the Moonflow 

Mido the Hypello was cleaning his Shoopuff called George, when a very strange thing happened… a Head landed at his feet, he looked at it closely, lucky that it missed him, it was a heavy head, and was going quite fast.

WHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SPLAT!

Unfortunately for Mido, the head was followed by the rest of the body.

Yojimbo Quietly Turned into Pyreflies…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/n:** lol, sorry about the randomness at the end, something I wanted to try out.. hope you all like it. Ang Apologies for the ABSURDLY LONG WAIT, I've just not felt the need to write at all lately, and then you get this stupidly short chapter! Seriously I'm sorry… hopefully I'll get better :-)

**Mtbanger**


	10. Saving One's Self

Final Fantasy X-0: Jecht's Story 

**Reviews:**

Oh, wait, there are no reviews… > - (… I need more reviews!

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 10: Saving one's self**

Jecht looked at the Ronso before him, he had only heard of Ronso's by drunken traders that hung out in his local bar back in Zanarkand, he never actually expected to see one. Braska assured him that Ronso's were just like humans in their mind; they were not savage beasts, but honourable warriors in every way, even Blitzball.

"Why you look at Kimahri so?" he asked.

Jecht, caught off-guard by this comment, just shrugged and looked away. 'Heh, he may be a big-shot fighter, but this guy's got nothing on me! I think I should teach him some manners!' He snapped back round to face the Ronso.

"Look here hot-shot! I don't know who you are, or why you helped us! But there is something that I should tell you! You know who I a-"

Jecht was cut short by a glare from Auron.

Braska turned to Kimahri.

"I apologise for my guardian's manner, he is new to this region, and has also been affected by sin's toxin, do not mind if he speaks rudely."

Jecht stopped in his tracks, his head turned to Braska.

"Hey! I know what's inappropriate and what isn't! I can control myself!"

His breath smelt strongly of alcohol.

Braska jerked his head back in disgust. Jecht's putrid breath was hard to bear.

"You know Jecht, you really should just kick this habit of drinking."

Jecht waved his hand at Braska.

"Hey! I can quit anytime I want!"

"Then do it today!"

Jecht looked at Braska, he remembered having this conversation before.

"Heh, tomorrow, maybe…"

Braska began to feel a little twinge of annoyance.

"Why _not _today?"

Jecht turned to Braska.

"Why to today, what you can leave for tomorrow?" he said sagely.

And with those words, memories of his life came rushing back to Jecht, he remembered Zanarkand in more detail than ever before, how they used to admire him, how he was the best, how he had a beautiful wife and a great son.

His son.

Tidus.

His son hated him, he knew this, and he had no idea why this was so, he was great! He was the best! Any kid would have given their left arm to be his son!

But not Tidus.

No, not Tidus, and he was the one that mattered to him, not any of those other kids, they were great, they loved Jecht, but they weren't his flesh and blood.

Jecht remembered the later days of his time in Zanarkand, the fans were beginning to doubt, Jecht was still the best, but he was making mistakes, more often then before, one miss too many, one shot gone wrong… Then there was his final match, this big one, the final.

The one that ruined him.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Three days before Jecht's Disappearance_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Thirty-first uni-Spira Crystal Cup Final!" The announcer shouted over the noise of the crowd.

The crowd exploded into vigorous cheering and chanting. Overhead, the scoreboard in the centre of the stadium sparked into life, the umbers flickering round the screen until its display was correct.

'Z ABES: 0 0 : Z DUGGLES'

Out on the main ring surrounding the not-yet-made sphere, stood Jecht, he was basking in the glory of the Abes fans.

"Jecht! Jecht! Jecht! Jecht!"

In the centre of the grid, a light began to gather itself up into a crackling ball of lightening. Jecht braced himself, he knew what was coming.

WHOOSH!

The little ball of light exploded outwards to the very border of the ring that Jecht was standing on, creating a perfect sphere. The Abes rallied to Jecht, their captain and gathered around him, whilst the Duggles did the same on the other-side.

"Teams! Enter the sphere pool!" the announcer shouted.

All fourteen players dived into the pool as one, ready for the match to begin.

"Abes! Ready?"

Jecht nodded.

"Duggles! Ready?"

The Duggles captain nodded.

"Three! Two! One! BLITZOFF!"

It was at the end of the match that the trouble started for Jecht, it was going wrong, 4-3 to the Duggles with thirty seconds on the clock. And Jecht called for an all out attack on the Duggles. Flanked on the left and right by two strikers, each protected by a defender, Jecht was on his own to fly down to the opponents' goal and finish the game for the Abes. The left striker passed it to Jecht who was right in the goalmouth, it was a perfect pass, and Jecht went for it. He flipped in the water onto his side, and kicked the ball using the momentum, the ball was sent flying into the unlucky opponent in the way of the ball, the ball rebounded to Jecht and the player was sent hurtling out of the pool and into the crowd. Jecht did a forward flip in the water, and punched the ball this time, it hit the keeper square in the face, causing him to fly out of the goal.

It was an open shit.

How could he have missed?

Jecht span, faster and fasted, his own momentum increasing the potential power of his shot, he slowed, paused for a brief second before the kick.

That's where it all went wrong.

'can I do this?' thought Jecht, he was suddenly unsure of his ability, and in that brief instant of self-doubt, his foot changed position ever so slightly, but it was enough. His foot connected with the ball an inch too low, and with the force of the kick, that made all the difference.

Barely three feet away from the net, Jecht sent the ball hurtling upwards, up and out of the sphere pool.

…5

Desperate to make p for his mistake, Jecht followed the ball upwards.

…4

The ball reached the apex of its climb.

…3

It came down, just as Jecht was there to intercept it.

…2

He span in mid air, hoping to pull off a sphere pass to a fellow striker.

…1

The ball completely missed the sphere pool, flying down into the stands with stunning force.

…0

the ball shot upwards, and connected to the still-mid-air Jecht, sending him flying into the stands.

…FULL TIME!

Jecht could here the jeers all the way back in his locker room.

He was ruined.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Jecht clenched his fist in annoyance and looked at Kimahri, he probably looked a fool tin his eyes, just a dumbass adult who should have known better. He realised in that instant exactly WHY he was so doubtful when it mattered, and arrogant at all other times.

He was scared.

Scared of failure, scared of being made a fool of. He drowned his fear in drink, telling himself that he could stop anytime. But he never believed it. No one did. His own lack of faith caused other people to lose faith as well. His arrogance made the people who wanted to see the real him resentful of his own insecurity. That was why Tidus hated him so.

Because Tidus loved him.

That was why, his son wanted to know the man who gave him life, he wanted to know his dad. And Jecht pushed that away from him.

Jecht looked at the bottle clenched in his hand, he anted to cast it away, he wanted to cast away the symbol of the insecurities clouding his mind.

But he was doubtful that he could.

But he would try, he knew that it would be a hard struggle, he knew that he could very-well fail. But he would give up the drink, and the arrogance and doubt that came with it.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** OK, I know, boring chapter, sorry, I needed to start Jecht off on the way to his recovery. Hopefully there will be a little more action in the next few chapters, so REVIEW! And stay with me folks.

Mtbanger


End file.
